<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly's Dream | Part 1 by Rl224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331010">Butterfly's Dream | Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rl224/pseuds/Rl224'>Rl224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterfly's Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, The Return to Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rl224/pseuds/Rl224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on TRTF (The Return To Freddy's), this FNAF Fanfiction is an original work that deviates significantly from the story of FNAF. Only the first two games are canonical to this story. Characters depticted in this work were created by Tyler Ahlstrom but have been significantly changed. This story contains graphic violence against teens and adults and may be sensitive to some readers. This story doesn't contain any sexual content. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterfly's Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Fnaf</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gilbert Facility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's my father's condition?" The scientist looked at him while they ran down the hallway. "Well, it's very critical Alei." Alei looked at the checkered floor as the ran through the facility. "My father, Gilbert, is the heart of this operation! He can not die! How long until the project is complete? Tell my Loyd!" The scientist, Loyd turned to Alei. "We have two options ready. The one that just finished and the one we tried three times."</p><p>Alei walked over to the ringing phone. He picked it up and said "Hello?" "Hi there. I'm very interested in your . . . <em>animatronics</em>." Alei looked to Loyd with a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry, our experimental robots are not for sale; if that's what you mean." The man on the phone gave a slight laugh. "I'll pick them up on Thursday then." And then he hung up. Alei looked worried. "Loyd, that man was strange. Do you think we should contact the police?" Loyd thought for a second. "Nah, he was American. It's not like he's coming to Japan in three days!" Alei sighed. He knew it. Why would anyone come to a country fresh out of war and nuclear devastation, fighting a super-cancer called Gilbert's Diesease to get robots.</p><p>Alei staggered into the break room and fell into a chair. Loyd quietly, and gracefully sat down across the other side. "Tell me Loyd, my father is doomed isn't he." Loyd set his manila folder and began to flip through the pages. "There is still hope Alei. It would be foolish to stop now. Besides, his condition is critical to the other experiments." Alei rested his forehead on the edge of the table. "But he is almost <em>DEAD!</em>"He snapped up and stared at Loyd. For once, Loyd backed down, before reading some more pages. "The uh. . ." Loyd struggled for a second, still thinking about Alei's comment. "Most patients are dead I'm afraid. We may have to activate Project R if we want and semblance of success." Alei got up and walked out of the room and grabbed his clipboard. "Fine. I will oversee Project R's phase 1 in a few hours. We'll start with Patient 48. This better work. . ." Alei stormed off onto the tram and left Loyd standing there.</p><p>Alei slammed his forearm against the door. It swung open quickly and scared everyone inside the room. "Holy shit Alei! Calm down! It's really not that serious." The doctor turned back around. Alei shoved him out of the way and hunched over Patient 48. The kid was young. Alei grabbed the clipboard at the end of the medical bed and began to read it. Nine years old. Alei felt horrible. "We're beginning phase one of Project R. I need this kid to Sector 7 now!" The doctors shuffled before transferring the unconscious child onto the stretcher.</p><p>Alei walked into the room and saw Loyd already there. "Alright, the future of medicine begins now. The Save The Kids Project will succeed!" The child was raised into the machine. It began to whir and rumble. The light began flashing red. "Loyd! Fix the coolant issue now!" Loyd could barely hear Alei over the terrifyingly loud machine. Loyd sprinted to the other side of the room and patched the tube with duct tape. Piece by piece, an animatronic  was coming out the other side. A few doctors began to assemble the parts until the machine stopped and the robot was complete. It was a gray koala with a nametag that read Koly. The machine was powered on. Alei fell to his knees in front of the animatronic. "Please! Say something!" The lights behind the eyes of the animatronic lit up and a voice was heard. "I'm awake. I am Koly."</p><p>Loyd helped him up. "So what will we do for the rest of the day?" Alei was quick to answer. "I want the other two in those animatronics. And figure out a rig for my father." Loyd quickly exited the room to go check on the other patients. "Alright team, let's do this. This one will be Sally the Panda." Much like the previous tests, it was a resounding success. Loyd walked back to the break room to tell Alei the news. "The last one is in the process of brain death. It's critical you go do it now." Loyd wanted to protest because it was a mental strain on him. After surviving the imperial Japanese army service on Okinawa a few years earlier, Loyd was a beaten down human being but never gave up. He entered the room with the dying child. "Get them in Ty now." Loyd was firm. The doctors began the process and a conveyor belt from the machine began to stream in the robotic parts. Slowly but surely, the child was being rebuilt.</p><p>The animatronic began to stand up before falling back. Loyd felt the blood leave his face. A few of the doctors picked it back up. "It's brain isn't strong enough. From the cell death to the swelling, he's brain dead. I think we need some of the experimental drug for this." Five minuets later, Alei entered the room with a large vial of green liquid labeled RADSLA. Loyd picked up the vial. "RADSLA huh? Remind me what it stands for again?" Alei read off the clipboard. "RADiation Stimulant Liquid Autocure." Loyd stuck a funnel into the robots mouth and began to funnel in just an ounce of the liquid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dangerous Tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The animatronic rose again. It was quiet and still, but unresponsive. "Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Loyd. Your name is Ty." The robot was still quiet. "My NAME is LOYD. Your NAME is TY." Loyd was getting frustrated. "What are the vital signs?" One of the doctors walked over to the machine. "It seems stable. Maybe it's brain is getting warmed up." Just then it's arm raised. "Ty. . ." Loyd looked at it and took a deep breath. "Yes, you are Ty the red panda. I am Loyd." The robot's eyes lit up. "Yes. I understand. I can hear you. I think I'm alive. Are you sure I am what you say I am?" Loyd was perplexed by it. The person transferred into Ty was older, about 14. It explained the skepticism. "Yes, we have moved your conscious and body into an animatronic. Your new name is Ty. We're very sorry about this but it was the only way to save you." Ty thought for a second. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Loyd was clocking in for work on Thursday. Since Tuesday, the animatronics had been a resounding success. They were all comfortable, and working. Loyd came in and got on the tram. It pulled into the station and he stepped off in the office area and walked down the corridor to Alei's office. "Alei? It's Loyd. What's on the agenda today?" Loyd pushed the door open and to his surprise, Alei wasn't there. He got back on the tram and got off back in the main area. "Alei!? Alei where are you!?" Loyd looked around frantically until he heard a response. "Loyd? I'm fine. I was just grabbing a coffee." Loyd let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for being an alarmist Alei, you're mood swings under all this stress sometimes scares me." Alei took a sip of the coffee. "I understand. I scare myself sometimes." Loyd looked down at his shoes. "Ok Loyd. I have an assignment for you. I want you to watch over tonight. Ever since that strange call from that person, I don't feel comfortable. Please, take this firearm and guard tonight from 12 AM to 6 AM. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door. Alei visibly got worried. "Loyd. It might be them. Hide in a box or something." Loyd laughed. "Hide in a box? Are you sure you didn't drink too much this morning?" Alei was sweating. "Just fucking do it and trust me." Loyd let out a sigh and climbed inside a box on a shelf and closed the lid. "Are you happy now Alei?" Just then the door came crashing in. Alei fell backwards. A man with a sub-machine gun walked forwards. "Alright, let's search the place. Kill on sight, and bring Alei and Loyd to me." The man in the fedora looked around the room and to Loyd's horror, was the man on the phone. They began to shoot doctors that ran by and chaos began to spread. Loyd wanted to scream, run or cry but he had to be quiet.  He could see Alei on the ground. The man in the fedora and a few of his goons picked up Alei. "What the hell? Let me go you idiots!" Alei was squirming but couldn't get free. "Put him in the room. We're going to get some info from him. Alei was thrown into the room with a glass window and it began to fill with gas. "Now tell me what you know!" The man with the fedora put his gun against the window. Alei refused to answer until he collapsed under the lack of oxygen. The room was full of Nitrogen gas and it suffocated Alei. Loyd wanted to cry harder but he had to save it for later. The man with the fedora who's name was apparently Alison according to the goons had killed Gilbert and taken apart the machine. Loyd didn't know what to think. He could hear, but couldn't see. What were they doing to Ty, Sally, and Koly? They were screaming in their robotic voices. Eventually, everyone was gone and Loyd could move again. It had been a torturous day. </p><p> </p><p>Loyd kicked open the door and pulled out Alei. He was dead and there wasn't much Loyd could do about it. The machine was gone and most doctors were dead. The survivors came together and pooled resources. Spending the evening fixing up Alei into a cyborg type thing wasn't easy and Loyd had to leave to vomit every thirty minutes. After staggering back in he was ready. The RADSLA was about to be piped into his veins and he would be reawakened with electricity. They gave an injection and a shock and he began to stand up. "Alei? Alei? Answer me! Can you hear me?" Alei grabbed a scalpel on the table and thrust it into the neck of one of the doctors. Alei began to speak. It was creaky and rough. "A. . . Alison. Die. . ." Loyd ran backwards. "Alei. . .you're not human aren't you?" Alei was beginning to get up when Loyd and the other doctors sealed off the room. Loyd looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. Loyd whispered to himself. "I'll fulfill my duty Alei." The other doctors left leaving Loyd all alone in the Gilbert Facility. Gilbert was dead, the machine and RADSLA vial was stolen. Alei was gone, he didn't have much. Loyd walked into the security office. He collapsed into the chair and sighed. He felt like his life was over but somehow, he was still stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rudimentary camera CCTV system. The tech was still new and it was very fuzzy on the television screen. It was pointing at the room Alei or what ever it was was barricaded in. The sign on the door said DONOTACCESS so Loyd assumed that could be his new name. It was a sick fate to him. Just then, he could see and hear the door being broken down. As he scrambled to pick up his sidearm, he noticed the piece of paper on the ground. The security features of the facility were very experimental  and ran protocols from punch cards. He had worked on the system before and he knew what the main door protocol cards looked like. There they were, sitting on the table. "When did you get here?" Loyd picked up the card and looked at it when it hit him. Those terrorists must have pulled them out! He quietly exited the room with his pistol out when DONOTACCESS saw him. Loyd panicked and shot a few rounds into DONOTACCESS, which stunned him. RADSLA goop flowed out of him on the ground mixed with blood. It made him want to hurl. He ran onto the tram that just pulled onto the underground station. He didn't care where it was going.</p><p> </p><p>The tram was damaged and could not stop. When a platform was visible, he jumped off onto it. He kicked open the door and went down the ladder into the maintenance tunnel. Loyd leaned down and gasped for air when he heard DONOTACCESS entering the room. Loyd sprinted down the dark tunnel with DONOTACCESS trailing right behind him. Loyd ran for what felt like a long time until he tripped over a can. The room was full of flammable gas canisters. DONOTACCESS raised his arm to deal a killing blow to Loyd but he had other plans. At that moment Loyd knew his end was inevitable. He shot one bullet into one of the canisters and the whole tunnel erupted into a massive fireball. Loyd and DONOTACCESS had been obliterated. </p><p> </p><p>On the plane leaving Japan, Alison took a sip of the RADSLA vial and could feel it's affects immediately. But one of his bodyguards didn't know that he had caught the disease. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cotts and the Night Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cawnoth Cotts had lived a strange life. He was only 18 years old and was driving from his small hometown to his new job. Ever since he was a teen, he knew someday he would leave Norlina to go to a city and his new job was the best opportunity. He would begin college in Richmond, Virginia and work at a temp job as a security guard. He thought it would be laid back. There was one thing on his mind. Ever since the panic of Gilbert's Disease, that killed 1 billion people worldwide, nothing had been the same. He was living in a world that felt almost post-apocalyptic and quiet. About 1 in 2 people were immune to it naturally, including him. As he passed abandoned buildings in the North Carolina and Virginia countryside, it made him think about life. He had to pass the one and a half hour ride somehow. He was excited to move to a city and work for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza even if it was a kid's joint. It gave him something to do and security guard seemed like an easy task.</p><p>As he entered the city, he was nearly blinded by the lights. It was nighttime and he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's. He stretched his legs from the long ride and entered the restaurant. He put on his uniform and walked into the security office at 11:45 PM and looked at the calendar. It was June 28th, 1973. He pressed the red button on the phone and sat down to listen to the recording left for him.</p><p>Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job. I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here to help you start this new and exciting career path. You're actually our first guard to work at this location. The first stuff can be fairly easy. Nothing really goes on during the night except a robbery, pranks and etc.. We really haven't experienced any of those things. But, to be aware, the animatronics do walk around at night and during the day. That keeps their servos from locking up. So don't worr- So don't worry about the place that's haunted. Now, that being said, if you ever try to find where the people are, but they just want to entertain you, you know, they... They don't want to hurt you. Also, you have 2 things that maintain... well, more likely 3. You have: a flashlight; power, and you... Uh... The mask is toxic, so you don't wear it on for too long, That's also 1 thing to maintain. That's your oxygen. Uh... I don't think you also want the place going dark. Also, that being said, please keep the power generated at all times. We currently can't afford better power just yet. Now, to welcome you to this job, we gave you an empty Freddy head, but during the development of this building, I think some dust and other toxic-type things may have gotten into it, so I don't think it's a good idea to wear it for too long. Well, I think that's it. You should be golden. Check the lights, make sure nobody gets in, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.</p><p>Cotts was surprised. Who would let animatronics walk around?</p><p>Cotts sat back in his chair. He was still thinking about the phone call and about how the animatronics can move around. How was it even possible? He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he slumpt in the soft desk chair. "Oh man. I need to stay up!" But as he said that out loud, his wish would be answered. He heard a clunking sound and he quickly sat up in the chair and grabbed the flashlight from the drawer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He started scanning the left side of the room with his flashlight before jumping back in shock. Bonnie was standing in the center hallway! Cotts looked around the desk before grabbing the FazBear head and putting it on.</p><p>The mask was awful to breathe in. He was choking on the fumes as the animatronic slowly backed away. He pulled it off and coughed loudly. Cotts stood up from his desk and slowly walked into one of the side halls. As Cotts walked down the hall he hear the clunking footsteps of an animatronic coming towards him from the other side of the dark hallway. Cotts ducked quickly into the bathrooms only to see a pair of metal feet walk past him slowly. He could just barely see the red and brown fur of Foxy as it moved out of his view. Just as he was beginning to catch his breath he remembered it was his job to watch the cameras! He knew there were cameras everywhere and if his boss Alison were to find out about him wasting his time in the bathroom he would be fired. What would Alison think he was doing in here? Cotts quickly began to move in fear that he would be fired for doing drugs or some stupid claim like that and he slowly went back out into the hall.</p><p>Cotts crept into the showstage area and flashed his light at the stage. Only Freddy was on the stage. He thought it was really odd and he decided to go looking for them. It wasn't very long until he walked into the prize room and heard the music box playing it's chime. It sounded almost hypnotizing to him and he walked over to it to see what was inside. Just as he put his hand on the crank to open the box, he remembered that it was one of his tasks to keep it wound up! How long had it been since he was at his desk anyways? He dashed into the main hallway before seeing Chica towering above him. As the giant robot chicken's head began to turn around and the glowing eyes began to stare him down, he quickly moved around it and into the office. Cotts sat down at his desk and put on the mask before the animatronic retreated into the dark corridor once again. He drew a long breath of releif before sitting back in the chair and watching the clock turn to 6 AM so he could leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cotts was eager and scared to go back to work the second night. He entered the office at 11:45 like yesterday and sat down at the desk. He thought to take a listen to the phone call left for him before exploring the location a bit more. He sat at the desk and pressed the red button to hear the call from Alison.</p><p>Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, or what it can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has OCD or something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.</p><p>Cotts was a bit confused. Alison told him he was the CEO of FazBear Inc but in the phone call it said otherwise. Cotts felt like something sneaky was going on. It was just another layer to the strange occurences happening around here. Cotts new about the dark past of Freddy's possibly better than anyone else did, or lived to say so. Cotts was growing ever more suspicious of Alison and FazBear Inc. and he decided to launch his own small investigation. The music box he had to wind was also strange. Why would a gift giving animatronic be so dangerous it would have to be kept locked up? He almost wondered if the winding was on purpose, to keep whoever is here alone busy. </p><p>Cotts knew that something was strange at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He just couldn't put a finger to it as he checked the cameras and leaned back in the chair. It was almost 1 AM and he had listened to the recording a few times. Something was turning in his mind as the pieces were falling into place. What happened to that employee that went missing years ago before he was born? Why was his friend a manager of a different location? It just didn't make any sense to him. As time passed by and he did his nightly duties, he grew ever more restless. Finally at 2 AM, he decided to go looking around again.</p><p>Cotts stood up from the desk, smoothed his shirt, and grabbed the flashlight. He left a paperweight on the button to wind the music box so it wouldn't run down. As he quietly skirted around Freddy, he noticed a strange door. "This place has a basement?" he quietly muttered to himself as he slowly opened the door to reveal a set of stairs descending into pitch blackness. He turned on his flashlight and closed the door behind him and walked down the creaky stairs. He was confused as no cameras were down here. He didn't understand what Alison or whoever wanted to hide down here. As he scanned the dark room, he suddenly gasped. His breathing became heavy and he choked. "What the fuck is this?" He whispered as he slowly approached the broken humanoid animatronic. He put his hand on the forehead of the slumpt over robot almost like he was feeling for some sign of life. All the animatronics moving was strange and alien but somehow the one not moving was the creepiest. It looked like it had been as full of life as all the others at one point but was abandoned down here.</p><p>As Cotts' hand moved down the face of the animatronic, he pricked his finger on a metal wire and quickly jerked his hand back. He wondered who left this machine in such a state of disrepair. He swiped the droplet of blood on his shirt before looking back at the machine.  As he looked at it's mouth, he saw more blood. "Huh, I don't think I bled that much. . ." Cotts was certain it was only a drop. His finger wasn't bleeding anymore. He began to hyperventilate. "What the fuck? Whose blood is this?!" His hand was beginning to shake as he slowly opened the mouth of the animatronic. He thought he saw what looked like flesh before he dropped it. He couldn't look any further. "This must be a hallucination. There is no way it's real! It's the stale air down here." </p><p>Cotts scanned down one of the arms before seeing a name. "Lockjaw huh? Sorry buddy, I'm afraid I can't fix you." Cotts put down the tag before walking back up the stairs. Then, he heard the horrifying sound of scraping as the animatronic behind him lifted up an arm. "Wha, what the hell?! Shit, I gotta get out of here!" Cotts quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him. As he slid down the door to sit on the ground and catch his breath, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like crying but metalic and distorted. Cotts dropped to the ground and looked through the crack at the bottom of the door to see if the animatronic was still moving. He couldn't see anything in the dark.  </p><p>Cotts silently made his way back to the office. He sat down in the office chair and gave a loud sigh of relief. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 4 AM. He thought that time had passed very quickly while he was searching around but he had seen all he needed to. He knew something was off about Alison and FazBear Inc. Cotts was about to break open the evidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Raising More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cotts had returned for work once again. He had arrived early to see if the door was still unlocked. When he tried to open the door, it was shut tight. He was a bit sad not to be able to look at that thing again but he knew it was probably for the better. Cotts walked over to the desk and pressed the button on the phone to hear the recording from Alison.</p><p>Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.</p><p>Cotts knew it! He knew there was something suspicious about that animatronic locked in the basement! The tape also told him about some other things to look out for. The puppet was aggressive and there was another animatronic called Kitty FazCat. He put the paperweight back on the wind button so he could go explore again. Before he could leave, Chica was in the hallway again. The animatronic had one hand out. Cotts put on the mask and tried to ignore it. When he opened his eyes again, Bonnie was in the hallway. He was struggling to breathe before Bonnie finally dissapeared and he threw off the mask. He could tell they were becoming more aggressive. He didn't exactly understand why Chica had her arm out like she was trying to reach him.</p><p>Cotts took a deap breath and scanned the different cameras. The animatronics were moving a lot faster than before. Cotts watched as multiple animatronics approached his room at the same time! Foxy on the left, Bonnie in the middle and Freddy on the light. He frantically threw on the mask and flashed the light praying that they would leave. After they left he could hear a clunking above him. Something was in the vents! He flipped up the camera and saw the pink cat slowly crawling towards the opening above his head. Cotts quickly shut the vent and took another breather before deciding to go looking for more answers.</p><p>Cotts walked over to the employee's only door and pushed it open. The room was small and full of filing cabinets. Cotts ran his hand down the side of the cabinet before spotting something strange behind them. "There's a door? Where does it go?" Cotts slid the cabinet over and tried to open it. It was firmly locked. He grabbed the keychain from his belt and shuffled through the keys. "Hmm, nope, nope. . . aha! Not so smart now Alison! You left me a master key!" Cotts opened the door and looked around the tiny office. He looked under the desk and found a small bloody bag of punchcards labled 'Grön'. Cotts stuffed them in his back pocket before searching some more. </p><p>As Cotts looked around, his eye was caught by something shiny. "A gun? What would he need a gun for?" Cotts decided not to touch it. He scanned a cabinet and picked up a crank and a folder. He decided to take them with him and he would look at them at home. Cotts put back the office very carefully and exited the room. He knew he would be fired if it was ever discovered what he had stolen. It was clear to him that this evidence was criminal. Even if he didn't fully grasp the gravity of the situation or all the details, he knew Alison was a criminal but not how much he had done.  Cotts left the room and exited back into the hall only to be face to face with Freddy. Cotts slowly backed up into the Prize Area before seeing Chica. With almost no other options left, he sprinted out of the emergency exit and into the parking lot. With the alarms blazing, Cotts stuffed the stolen items in his car and waited outside. It only took half an hour for the police and Alison to show up. While the police were conducting the investigation, Alison walked over to Cotts. </p><p>Cotts wanted to scream. His boss, a possible murderer, and the police in a building possible housing a body, a lot could happen. Cotts was cautious and played it cool when Alison walked over. "Hey Cotts, what happened" Cotts needed an excuse quickly. "The animatronics were after me, they chased me out." Alison laughed. "They're aggressive? I knew they moved but I didn't expect them to attack people. Say, did I ever mention how we look similar?" Cotts felt the blood run out of his face. The gears in his head were turning as the pieces fell into place. Alison patted him on the back. "I'm afraid that the police are going to need to investigate this. This means I don't need you right now so I'm afraid you're fired." Cotts was saddened. "Yes sir, sorry about all this." Alison gave a smile. "Not your fault, I'm sure there's an explanation." Cotts laughed. "Right, an explanation." </p><p>Cotts got in his car and tossed the pink slip onto the passenger seat and drove away. It was 4 AM now and he was tired. He wanted to sleep and he would inspect the evidence in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cotts woke up and turned on the light at his desk. He had a lot of work to do. Before long he had a cork board on the wall. He began to pour over the documents one by one and compair them to the newspapers about Alison he had. First was the punchcards. They were labled Grön. From the newspapers he had collected as a teen, Grön was an employee of Fazbear's who dissapeared after his family tragically died. The fact that the bag had blood was extremely suspicious to Cotts. He wondered if it was Grön's blood. It looked fairly old. Cotts didn't know what the punchcards were for but they were of obvious importance to Alison. Next, he looked at the crank. In one of the boxes were a few cassette tapes. They appeared to be training cassettes. Cotts pushed the first one in and pressed play to listen to it.</p><p>"Uh, hello, hello, um, welcome to your new and exciting career at GoldieParieDiner! These records will give you much needed information about the 3 suits that have just been delivered to us. 2 are spring-lock suits so we can entertain them ourselves in case something happens to the animatronics. The 3rd one... we don't exactly know what it is yet, but it seems like a person can be able to fit inside. Uh, that's all for tonight. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording.</p><p>Cotts made sure to write down that the restaurant was called the 'GoldieParaDiner' which he thought was a stupid name. He also took note to the third suit mentioned. After sifting through some papers, the tape was left by a man named Vincent. Cotts knew he was on to something. As he read through more of the clippings he began to build a better idea of what was going on. When he rubbed his hand on the crank he saw some very tiny words etched on it. "Property of FazBear Inc. . . Turn firmly. . . Changes springlock suit modes. What's a springlock suit?" Cotts found a book in the pile about springlock suits. The pages were old and worn like it hadn't seen the light of day in decades. It was written by Alison in 1949. As Cotts flipped through the book and looked at some of the diagrams, he began to get a better picture of the animatronics. "They possess the ability to be both robots and suits, they're also large enough for an adult to get in them." Cotts began to believe that not only did that humanoid animatronic contain a body, but also Grön might be in a suit, he just didn't know which one. More would be revealed as he picked up the journal.</p><p>Grön woke up in the hospital. He tried to look around the room but his vision was too blurry. Just then, a doctor entered the room. Before Grön could do anything, he walked over to his wife and turned off the life support. Grön didn't have time to scream before his vision faded back to black. Grön was tossing and turning as the horrors he just saw were playing over and over again in his head. He quickly sat up and all the doctors looked at him. "Sir, we need you to be calm, everything's going to be ok." Grön frantically looked around. "Where's Lynda? Where is she?" The doctors looked concerned. "I'm afraid she's passed away Mr. Takaliken, please stay calm." And with those words, Grön was devastated.</p><p>Grön was healthy enough to leave the hospital. His younger son Jackson was leaving to go live with a foster home while his other son, Charles, decided to stay with him. As they arrived home on December 24th, Grön gave his son an early present to try and ease the pain of what had just happened. Charles put on the fedora and looked around. He seemed to enjoy it but wasn't in the mood to talk. Nobody was.</p><p>Grön left the house to head for GoldieParaDiner. He didn't have a car anymore and walked. He stumbled into the restaurant, he was lucky it was closed so no kids would have to see the bruised and broken man. Without saying a word, he collapsed into the arms of his childhood friend, Vincent. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Do you think I could get you a drink?" The manager asked as Grön sat at a stool. "Yeah, just something cold." Vincent sat down next to him. "I don't know who did this, but I promise I will help you." Grön teared up again. Vincent patted his shoulder before Grön stood up. He walked over to a door. "Uh, where are you going Grön? That's off limits!" Yelled the manager before Grön walked through the door.</p><p>As Grön slowly walked down the stairs, Vincent and the manager stood at the top. They were yelling at him to stop as he walked down farther and farther. Vincent started running down the stairs and grabbed his arm but it was no use. Grön was dead set on going into the basement. When he reached the bottom, he looked at the three yellow suits. He picked the humanoid one and climbed inside. It only took a few seconds for the suit to activate and Grön was stabbed and pulled apart. With blood pooling at the bottom, Vincent frantically ran up the stairs to call the police. When the police arrived, they walked over to the stairs and opened the door. Crawling up the stairs was the animatronic with Grön inside. The police barricaded the door and declared that no one enters that room, ever.</p><p>Cotts put down the journal in horror before his phone rang. "It's Alison. I need you to work again. I'll pay you double!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Workplace Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy &amp; sell &amp; rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night.</p><p>Cotts took as many notes as he could. In his head he was lining up all the strange details and mismatched facts left by Alison. One question popped into his mind: If Alison was the CEO of FazBear Inc, then why does he always say someone else is the CEO? All the facts were churning in Cotts' mind when he had an unexpected visitor. At the end of the hallway stood Bonnie. That wasn't unusual to Cotts, he knew the animatronics moved. It just stood there. Staring. Every so slightly twitching. Cotts was strugging to breath as the animatronic refused to move. Then he spotted Chica in the right hallway. He began to panic as the fumes were becoming unbearable to breath in much longer.</p><p>In quick desperation, Cotts threw off the mask and looked around the room. The animatronics were gone. Cotts ran out of the office knowing they would return soon. He ran into parts and service to look at Kitty FazCat. She looked much the same as the other animatronics. Just as he stood up to look around more, he heard a terrifying noise. It was louder and louder as he moved closer and closer to the basement door where he found the humanoid animatronic covered in blood. Cotts listened through the door to the bone chilling sound. He could only describe it in his head like whatever was down there was in infinite agony. It had been down there for days, possibly weeks. Cotts stood up and his legs were shaking. He walked over to the camera system on the table. "6:15 AM huh? I guess I can leave." Cotts exited the building and left.</p><p>Cotts came back for the final night of working. He put his stuff on the desk and looked around. He had brought a crowbar to pry open the basement door. Whatever was down there suffering, he would try and set it free. Cottss walked over to the door and broke it open. As he walked down the steps he got a glimpse of the machine. It had moved quite a bit. Cotts put a hand on it and tried to lift off the head. It was sealed on tight. The machine began to move it's legs violently as it began to shake. Cotts backed up quickly to catch a glimpse of the machine convulsing and haemorrhaging. A brown and black liquid like a mix of oil and blood was pooling around it on the damp concrete floot. </p><p>Cotts sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door closed. He was tempted to scream Grön's name until something hit him. The suit down in the basement was a normal color. Grön's corpse was in a golden humanoid suit. Cotts was confused, who was in that suit then? Cotts didn't have the time to reason out an answer before he noticed Foxy looming above him. Cotts scrambled to his feet and heard the swoosh of the hook next to him, barely missing. Cotts sprinted through the hallway before tripping over a gift box. As he stood up to brush himself off, he saw Bonnie and Chica on the other side of the hallway. Cotts was growing desperate to get back to the mask for protection. </p><p>Cotts jumped up onto the rafters and was crawing across the ceiling supports past the possessed animatronics. Cotts climbed across the ceiling beams and over the animatronics until he felt a cold, red pair of eyes were looking at him. Kitty FazCat was looking out of the vent right at him. Cotts tried to stand up and slipped and fell on his back. Kitty FazCat was slowly moving closer as he flipped around and ran on his knees over to the office. He threw on the mask and prayed. He could hear the clanging of metal and more and more footsteps swirrled around the office until it was dead quiet. It was morning. The animatronics were back on the stage, and Cotts sprinted out of the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson walked out of the school building and onto the large concrete patio where a lot of other students were hanging around. He decided to sit at one of the tables and pulled out his backpack and began to sketch in his notebook. Wilson was fascinated with Freddy Fazbear's pizza and the various tragedies that had happened there. He was sketching an animatronic he remembered as a kid. He had only been to Freddy's once and still remembered the date. June 25th, 2006. Wilson was extremely excited when he heard that Freddy's was being abandoned. He would go salvage the animatronics. They were open for one last week before they closed for good. Wilson could then strike at the opportunity to get his hands on the robots. He knew theft was wrong but what else was an obsessed high school sophomore going to do? Wilson took a peek at his phone to see the date. It was September 14th, 2015. "Hey Wilson! Are you drawing animatronics again?" Wilson looked up at the person. "Oh hey Bernard, yeah I'm just sketching again. Will you help me salvage them after the closure?" Bernard got a flash of excitement in his eyes. "Hell yeah bro! Chun and John will be there too right?" Bernard walked away to the bus and Wilson packed up his things. </p><p>Wilson walked into Freddy's to scope it out. "Hey, what brings you to Freddy's this fine afternoon?" WIlson looked over. "Oh uhm just looking around before the place closes, say is the manager here by chance?" The woman walked over to a clipboard on the wall. "You're lucky! He's only here today this whole month other than closing day." Wilson thanked the woman and walked over to the door. A metal sign read 'Manager Vincent Smith.' and Wilson knocked on the door. "Come in." The man inside sounded like he had very little patience. Wilson walked in the office and sat down at the table. "It's a shame Mr. Smith that Freddy's is closing, isn't it." The man looked visibly frustrated. "Indeed, I'll have to find work at another Freddy's." Wilson was confused. "Why another Freddy's? Can't you do something else?" The man looked blankly at the desk. "No, I have important business in the company." Wilson thought it was his time to strike. "GPD?" Vincent's looked cooly at him but Wilson could tell that he had just set something off inside him. "Could you close the door, uh, what's your name?" Wilson smiled and put out his hand. "Wilson, my name is Wilson."</p><p>Wilson shut the door and sat back in the chair. "You said something interesting, do you know what GPD stands for?" Wilson was confident. "GoldieParaDiner. I've read the newspapers from back in the day." Vincent was shifting in his chair. "Right, and it's dangerous. I advise you never go there." Wilson fiddled with a pencil on the desk. "I already have, and I think we both know that there's something in that basement." With the word basement, Vincent was beginning to sweat. "Also I happened to have done reasearch on you. You have a fake birth certificate. I don't exactly know how you're almost 100 years old and still look middle aged but every day I'm closer to the truth." Vincent glared at Wilson. "Come back here on closing day and I can shed some light on things." Wilson walked out of the restaurant satisfied.</p><p>Wilson walked into Freddy's with Chun, John and Bernard. He had a letter from Vincent to get the book from the back. Wilson picked up the book and dusted it off. "We'll read it when we get to my place. I can't wait to see what's inside." John reached over and touched the leather cover. "There must be a lot of secrets in this huh?" Wilson looked up and smiled. "That's right. And it's also really fragile so I'll hold onto it. And in a few days, we'll come back and find some more." Wilson and the others walked out the door before Wilson accidentally walked into someone. "Augh, sorry man I didn't mean to- Blake! How have you been bro?" Blake brushed off his shirt. "It's been cool man, I'm still looking for work." Wilson got an idea in his head. "I have an idea. I love Freddy's right? And they're closing. I'm going to make my own! We'll need a night guard." Blake considered the offer. "Sounds good! I can't wait to see it open!" </p><p>Chun pulled Wilson aside. "No way man! Opening our own restaurant? That's nuts!" Wilson looked at the leather bound book. "Trust me! I'm going to talk to the CEO of Fazbear Inc about it. Trust me." Chun was filled with the utmost concern. "So what now? We go read that book?" John tried to grab the book from Wilson again. "Correct! We'll go back to my place and read some more of it." John looked at the book all the way to Wilson's house. He thought it felt like a hex. </p><p>"Lemme look at it." John slid the book in front of him at the table. "Ugh, could you not? The book was given to me remember?" John looked up. "Right right, you can have it in a second. Let me just read the first page." John very carefullly flipped open the first page and began to read it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Vincent's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grön was a man who wanted nothing more than to be a good citizen. He led a tortured life of pain at Freddy's that has ended in catastophy. His death is the direct result of Alison's torture. God knows I'm lucky to fly under his radar. While on the surface FazBear Inc. looks like an honest business that creates animatronics and restaurants, deep down they are the most sinful institution to ever exist in the history of life as we know it. Underneath the pleasant exterior of the main buiding lay a dark, horrid secret. Employees that are caught slacking are sent to a back area behind a fake wall where they're enslaved and forced to make animatronics designed for humanities extinction. I'm not saying that lightly, anyone who goes inside one of those creations (I call them the 'tortured suits') are supposed to be killed but are instead tortured for fuel. Their eternal suffering powers the suits."</p><p>"These suits are aggressive, powerful, bloodthirsty and most scary, immortal. They can only be destroyed by crushing. Alison realized after creating these suits that a 'safer' version could be made and sent to restaurants to add to the front organization (GoldieParaDiner, Fredbear's Family Diner, ect.) I'm not exactly sure where the original design comes from but we have these three animatronics called Sally, Koly and Ty. These safer versions no longer kill the person who gets inside them intentionally (accidents happen but at this point Alison isn't concerned with spilling a little blood.), instead a crank turns it from animatronic mode into suit mode using a complex set of springlocks. These suits are called unsurprisingly 'Springlock suits' and we used some for a while. We asked for a shipment of two (Spring Bonnie and Fredbear) but instead we got three according to the manager. Turns out that was a lie too, we got four. The two extras were put in the basement. From research I've done, these are called 'Frankburt' (The humanoid one) and 'Golden Kitty FazCat' (The cat one). I've only seen Frankburt myself on that faithful day."</p><p>"The point is that only Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were designed to be springlock suits. Golden Kitty FazCat and Frankburt are both tortured suits in the fullest right. I can take one glimpse at them and see the mechanisms designed to torture the victims. Grön was very unfortunaly a victim. I'm not sure exactly what came over him but in the sudden state of psychosis he was in, he climbed in Frankburt and it went off. I can't imagine the pain. We sealed the door and promised never to talk about it again. Alison wasn't bothered at all, after Grön was caught stealing the punchcards, Alison had a hit on him. I bet it was Alison who killed Lynda and Charles. God knows where Jackson went but I wish him a better life than the death his family experienced. This wasn't the end of Grön however. The suits tortured people yes, but it doesn't kill them. They gain immortality like I stated earlier. Grön was bloodthirsty for revenge. One day he or should I say it, broke out of the basement. The suit covered in blood terrified the people here and I must admit me as well. He grabbed a teen and killed them. I'll admit, the 16 year old was a regular and looked like Alison. His girlfriend's screams still play in my head today. We were able to get him back in that room but the damage had already been done. I must now make a confession."</p><p>"I, Vincent Smith, am a murderer. The 16 year old, BFP, wasn't the only one hurt. His girlfriend and some friends were also injured for being near by. I could've called for an ambulance but I needed no witnesses. The building couldn't be closed temporarily as I hastily formed a plan to get my revenge. We had backup animatronics that would phase out the springlocks anyway so I killed them and hid their bodies in the animatronics. Like I imagined, their souls haunt those machines and they want my blood. His girlfriend is in the Kitty FazCat animatronic (Not torture suit, regular.) and the others are in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. I temporarily hid BFP in the puppet's box before moving the body into a new Frankburt. Too bad the soul of BPF had other plans. He's haunting the puppet and the new Frankburt. In a fit of anger, he broke the jaw on Frankburt. It can no longer close so I had to put it into storage with the lable 'Lockjaw'. It seems that the storage container is strong enough to hold an animatronic so he haunts the puppet currently." </p><p>"The shame of my actions have carried with me but that's not all. Alison was pissed about how I handled the situation. Not the murder, he never found that out, but that I let the police in. He hates police. I was in his office at FazBear Inc. when I noticed he put his hand near something like a button under the table. He might have called in some thugs to take me away to the slavery area so I needed a distraction. I quickly grabbed a strange vial on the table. It was labled 'RADSLA'. Alison panicked almost immediatly when I took off the top. He swiped it away from my hand and a few drops fell on my hand. He dismissed me and I left his office. I licked the drops off my hand like a fucking idiot. I don't have the slightest clue what that goop is but it's made me and probably Alison, immortal. I have barely aged since that day and I feel healthy every day. My true age is starting to hurt me mentally. I look like I'm in my late 20s, but I'm actually almost 80."</p><p>"I spent a week as a night guard under the alias of 'Fritz Smith' in the 90s at that location. I've documented that on another page. I had just fired our slacker of a guard Jefferson. I think he entered police academy after that. BFP tried to kill me with everything he had. Apparently a night guard from the 1970s had a similar situation after we sent 'Lockjaw' (That's what he called him ironically) to stay at that location. The animatronics tried to kill Cotts. I'm trying to contact him but I'm having no such luck. Alison reported missing a lot of crucial stuff after Cotts' week he worked there. Surprisingly, he suspected me and never Cotts. He threw a fit and trashed his office. Alison's mental state is deteriorating too. If you dare mention Grön's name, he treatens to kill you and will grab his pistol. He's threatened to kill me so many times, I'd honestly like to see him try at this point."</p><p>"I know the location of some of the 'special' animatronics. Alison has been shifting the locations of his animatronics to avoid suspicion. According to my knowledge, Lockjaw is still in the basement of that old 1970s location. Grön's corpse is at the ruins of GoldieParaDiner along with Golden Kitty FazCat. At the 90s location, you can find some unique animatronics. Alison was having financial trouble at that point and really diversified their robots. Vigo the Snake should still be there. I think Koly and Sally are there too. There might be a tortured suit too but I'm not sure so any explorers, be careful. Don't make the same mistakes as I did. My sins are mine to deal with and no one should experience the torture and pain I have reicieved or given."</p><p>The four teens sat in silence. "You believe this psychotic motherfucker?" Wilson still in shock could tell that Chun was pissed. "Well the events line up but we can't be totally certain that he's a murderer. Also immortality is impossibe! Right?" John stood up as well. "Well personally I still want to go salvage those robots for our attraction." Bernard walked over to the door. "Yeah and lets go tonight!" Wilson walked over to the car. "Come on Chun, it will be fine." Chun opened the car door. "Sure, I'll come along, but don't expect me to stay if a child murderer shows up. "It's lucky that we all have this week free that we can leave." John was looking at a calendar on his phone. "Right, so we're leaving immediatly for Fazbear's?" Bernard asked as he walked over to the car door. "Correct! We're leaving now!" The four teens got into the car and began their journey for Fazbear's.</p><p>It was nearly midnight when they arrived at the Freddy's location from the 90s.  They all grabbed flashlights and Wilson kicked open the rotting door. The location was an absolute mess. Drawings and toys scattered across the floor, soaking up the muddy water trickling in from the cieling. Chun stepped gracefully across over to the prize corner. "I think we should explore different hallways to cover more ground." Wilson considered the idea. "Sounds good to me. I'll stay here with you. Bernard can go East and John can go West. "Hold on. I'm not that fucking stupid. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? Splitting up ends up killing everyone!" Bernard waved his flashlight around before dropping it on the floor. "And now my flashlight is broken!" Wilson looked at John and they both laughed. "Yeah, whatever Bernard. Now let's go find some artifacts!"</p><p>John felt bad for lauging at Bernard. He was right. Splitting up was dangerous! But of course nothing here would be dangerous. Right? John quietly skirted around some fallen planks and spiky, rusty nails to get into the first party room. The floor was covered in a horrid smelling mix of rain, waste and decade old pizza. John held his nose as he got up onto a table to scout out the room. He looked around before spotting something in the corner. It was a piece of an animatronic! It was in really bad condition and he grabbed the moist planks covering it and pulled them loose. He grabbed the broken tail of the snake animatronic and pulled it out. John pulled out the journal, he had taken it with him. Sure enough like Vincent promised, it was Vigo. He picked up the muddy head of the snake off the floor and clicked it into place on the snake's body. It was obviously missing it's hat but it was probably destroyed or missing. He wiped it off with a rag and slipped it into his backpack. John walked out of the first party room and looked at the others for which one he would go to next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. John's Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John crawled under the plank and out into the main hall. He scanned the hall with his flashlight before walking over to Party Room 2. John kicked open the rusty metal door and entered the room. "Hello . . . what are you?" he muttered before picking up some drawings off the floor. They were old, but intact. A miracle to him considering how the whole place had been in such a state of disrepair. He ran his finger over the crayon drawings. They must be fairly valuable he thought to himself before his mood shifted. The drawings were telling a story. The first one, there was a man in green. He walked into the building. The second one, the green man met a purple man. The third one, the purple man had a knife and was looking over some teens. The final one, the green man crying on an empty stage. John began to breathe heavily and he grabbed the journal out of his backpack and scanned the pages. </p><p>The drawings lined up. Vincent's story matched them. He was in shock and his hands felt ice cold and shaky as he flipped over the last image. It had been signed 'BFP'. The first one who died. But it was impossible! He was already dead! He couldn't have drawn these, could he? John stuffed the journal and the drawings into the backpack before his heart skipped a beat. Vigo wasn't in the bag. John in a panic, scanned the room with the flashlight before dropping to his knees in the murky water to look for it. He could hear a strange clicking noise and turned around. Almost like it was poised for attack, Vigo was behind him. He grabbed it and tore the head off and put the two pieces in his backpack, this time zipping it up. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and looking up.</p><p>Towering above him was a strange animatronic. It's piercing amber eyes were glowing and it was staring silently. John froze. He began to creep backwards and stood up. He tried to look away from it before he heard the rusty door close behind him. It was pitch black and he couldn't leave. John was terrified and his skin crept up his spine as he quietly moved to the side of the room. He pressed his back against the wall and flattened his body. Maybe if it couldn't see in the dark, it would leave him alone. He moved his arm down to his pocket. He still had the flashlight. John pulled it out and put his finger on the button. He was psyching himself up for the attack. John took a deep breath and opened his eyes in the pitch black room. "TAKE THIS EVIL ROBOT!" John screamed as the turned on the flashlight and scanned the room "TAKE THE LIGHT YO- you?" John stopped yelling. There was nothing in the room. It was empty. The door was shut so there was no way out. Did he hallucinate it? He put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath of relief before the light above him flickered on. The power was on. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wilson and Chun's Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson walked behind the prize counter. Hey look! It's that puppet thing! Chun flashed his light on it. "The haunted one? Yeah doesn't look very haunted to me." Wilson rolled his eye. "Yeah well the spirit is in Frankburt or Lockjaw right now or whatever it's name was. Help me pick up this thing!" They both walked over to it and hoist up the broken puppet. "Let's put it in the box." Chun said as he laid on the counter. "Good idea. Do you think we could get some more light? There must be a generator somewhere." Wilson walked past the counter and over to a door. "Hey look. It's a generator room! I bet we can turn on the power in there." Chun cautiously waited outside the door for a moment while Wilson walked through. It was hard to see in the room. Wilon felt something on his foot before suddenly tumbling over. "Chun! Help! I just cut myself on something!" Chun rushed over to him before hearing a crash behind him. Chun didn't stop and ran over to where Wilson's voice was coming from. "I cut my hand bad. Can we get a light?" Chun felt his pocket. "I. . . must have dropped it! And the room is big and cluttered! And dark! Do you have yours?" </p><p>Wilson felt around for his light. "I can feel it . . . it's broken. I must have cut my hand on the glass. Do you know the way out?" Chun put his arm out and scanned around. "Nah, I have no idea where the door is. I told you this was a really fucking stupid idea." Wilson sighed. "We don't have time to argue. I need a bandage. Maybe the generator is in here?" he yelled as he moved over to another wall. "This room is big. Where could it be?" Chun yelled back from the other side as he moved along the walls. "If I walk all the way around, I'll find the door, right?" Chun suggested. "Great idea! Go walk the whole way!" Chun put his hand on the wall and did a full lap around the room, moving carefully as to not trip like Wilson had. "There's. . . no door! The door is gone!" Chun heard Wilson's breathing get faster. "No door? What the hell do you mean no door? Ok, shit, let's find the generator and then we can see it." Wilson turned around and carefully moved over to a panel.</p><p>Wilson stopped. "Do you hear that? It sounded like yelling!" Chun pressed his ear to the wall and cupped his hands. "It's John! Turn on the lights quickly!" Wilson frantically searched before deciding to punch the panel. "OW! That hurt! The panel is off. What do I do now?" Chun was banging on the wall trying to call out to John. "I don't know! Press random buttons, I don't know what's behind that damn panel!" Wilson felt the panel. His hand was still aching from the punch. He put his hand on a lever. "I can feel the raised letters. The lever is on off. Should I pull it up?" Chun was still banging on the wall. "Yes, whatever! Pull it!" Wilson pulled the lever and a button started glowing. Wilsom slammed his hand on the button and the lights flickered on. "Wait. . . what? There's nothing in here!" Chun was banging not on a wall, but on the door. Their flashlights were both intact and the room was empty. . . not cluttered. "I what?! That's impossible! We. . . I. . . HUH?!" Chun exclaimed before opening the door. John ran around the corner. You turned on the lights? That's great! But I just heard someone scream from Bernard's direction! He might be in trouble! The three of them sprinted into the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Death and Distaste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernard was shaking. He quietly walked over to the door and shined the flashlight onto the sign. "Storage basement, huh? I guess I better enter it. Oh god this is such a stupid idea." Bernard opened the door and began down the rotting wooden stairs. After just a few steps, he crashed trough the stairs and hit the floor. The flashlight clanked against the floor but miraculously, didn't shatter. Bernard picked himself up and brushed off. He scanned his surroundings with the flashlight. There were walls all around him, a space below the stairs! "What's this? A secret room?" Sure enough, there were two doors. One next to him went back to the basement where he had entered, but the other one behind him was a secret room. Bernard pushed open the door and looked around the large room. It was like an underground complex! It must have spanned the entire lenght on the restaurant, maybe farther. Just as his curiosity peaked, the reality of the situation came crashing down. A secret area! What if this is where the bodies were! His mind began to spin the worst of visions as he continued to search the damp room. </p><p>"Huh, there's something on my foot. A letter? Dear Alison. . . I regret to inform you that I will be terminating my employment. After the death of Grön, and at YOUR hands, I can't work here. I will be informing the police and I advise you clean up your mess before anything bad happens. Vincent." Bernard felt chills down his spine. "So. The rumors must be true then. Well then, what's this?" Bernard put his hand on the animatronic. It looked like a Panda. The animatronic fell over after he put his hand on it. "Yikes! Must not be very stable eh'? Oh and what could this be?" Bernard almost walked over to the mysterious animatronic before he heard a strange noise. "What's that? John! Are you ok? Can you hear me?!" he shouted from under the room where John was yelling. </p><p>Bernard then ran over to the other area below Wilson and Chun. They were yelling too! "Hey! Can you guys hear me!? Hello? Ah shit!" Bernard sprinted back to the broken stairs but they were gone. The door was locked and he couldn't grab them to climb up! Bernard quickly made his way back over to the strange animatronic he saw earlier. It was obviously some variant of Chica, but it was odd to say the least. It had giant teeth and only one eye. The one eye it did have looked more like a metal spoke. Bernard's skin tingled. Was this the 'Tortured' animatronic Vincent had mentioned, or worse, just one of them. How many of these horrid creations existed. Before Bernard could turn back to see if his friends were ok, the robot came to life. It grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. "Help! Wilson! John! Chun! Anybody! HELP!" but his screams were short lived. Just as he heard John and the others coming to the basement, he was pulled inside the machine. John jumped off the stairs and was at the end of the room. "BERNARD? WHERE ARE YOU?" but he couldn't answer. A million needles were beginning to poke into his body. The only sound he could make was a slur of agony and robotic sounds. His lifeforce, his soul was being drained ounce by ounce into the machine, until he was dead. The other three fled the scene before Bernard could raise an arm. He knew he should've been dead, but he wasn't. He was angry at them for abandoning him and he swore revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>